destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
UCC World of Xenior - Classes
World of Xenior RP Mage Mages are powerful yet ironically frail combatants who use magic to do their battling for them. Mages are often the most intelligent of the enemies and allies you could find, because they spend many decades studying magic and spells and gathering power. There are four subclasses of magi that you can find in the world, Druids, Elementalists, Necromancers, and Conjurors. +3 Int and Will, -2 Str and Con. Elementalist Elementalists are the stereotypical mages, using destructive magic to accomplish their goals. These are the most straightforward mages, and the most deadly in a frontal assault, blasting enemies out of their way with lightning and fire, laughing at the futility of their enemies efforts. Elementalists are further segregated into the Searic, Icus, and Ossot. Elementalists wield Red, Teal, and Gold magic. Searic (Sear-Ik) - These elementalists focus on the destructive powers of the red school, preferring no other. They love the smell of seared flesh and burning bone. Icus (Ice-Us) - These elementalists are the polar opposite of the Searic, focusing on the more versatile use of the Teal gamut. Though less destructive, these warriors are just as deadly in a confrontation. Ossyt (Oss-It) - The Ossyt are warrior-mages who prefer shorter versions of spells, often with short verbal activations as the only trigger, and are quite dangerous as they are the quickest to hurl magic and death at you. Necromancer Necromancers are mages who focus on the school of black magic in the world. These mages raise the dead to serve them, curse their enemies and hurl spells of death and agony, while blackening their own souls in unwitting service to Denion. They are split into the Lichs, Dreadlords, and Warlorcks. Necromancers wield Black and Red magic. Warlock (War-Lock) - These Necromancers are mages who have entered a union of power with a demon, usually a mutual agreement, in which the demon is released from the plane of hell it is contained on and in return teaches the Necromancer much more advanced curses and spells. These are usually at the cost of the Necromancer's soul, because a demon does not part easily with it's Black magic knowledge. Lich (Lick) - These Necromancers are mages who have secured their soul inside of a container known as a phylactery. They are undead, though a series of spells and rituals, capable of withstanding an incredible amount of punishment. Upon death in this form the phylactery shatters, their soul being destroyed with it. This however does not kill the mage, only preventing him from rising after a third death. Lichs have all the abilities of an average undead. Dreadlord (Dread-Lord) - These are Necromancers who have spent their days acquiring power enough to raise an army of undead and demons. They themselves are generally weaker than an average mage of their experience because of the amount of power required to support an army, but the forces they gain usually make up for it. Conjuror Conjuror's are mages who focus their energy on the Blue school of magic, and it's offspring, creating beings and objects to aid them in combat. Their spells themselves aren't harmful, usually, but instead can create deadly forces to deal with, such as a mighty dragon or a wall of flying blades. Conjurors are split into three categories, the Astrix, Summoners, and Illusionists. Conjurors wield the Blue, Purple, and Orange schools of magic. Astrix (As-Trix) - The Astrix are a brand of Conjuror who wield Purple and Orange magic to counter enemy mages. They are focused primarily on destroying an enemies magic from inside him and countering his spells before he can expend the energy to release them. They wield the Orange school by summoning beasts and weapons to battle mages in melee, where he is most vulnerable. Summoner - Summoners are the stereotype of Conjuror's, creating the vast variety of beings that come to battle enemies. Skilled Summoners are quite capable of creating several beings at a time, with the most powerful practically summoning armies at their beckoning. Illusionist - Illusionists are the strangest brand of Conjuror, focusing on a different type of Orange magic. Instead of creating beings that are meant for a full on encounter, they summon greater numbers of magic bound ethereal creatures called illusions. The beings themselves are very fragile, being dispelled with a single blow or shot by most anything, however the more realistic the illusion, the more likely the opponent is to believe it. When he believes in said illusion, it suddenly becomes as powerful as the thing it's depicting, to that man at the very least. Druid Druids are mages who have taken up the Green and White schools, along with some of their offspring, to defend, protect, and expand nature. They are powerful healers, and can use the elemental magic's to defend their homes and any piece of nature as they deem fit. Druids are split into Beastmasters, Grovetamers, and Shapeshifters. Druids wield Green, Gold, and White magic. Shapeshifter - Shapeshifters are Druids who have managed to master Green magic to the point of transforming their own bodies to better fit in with nature. They are capable of changing into various animal forms, but retaining their intelligence and ability to transform back. Grovetamer - These are Druids who have specialized in the actual control of magic, using it more like a traditional mage. They actually use the spells in their original form, rather than a morphed version. Beastmaster - Rogue The best way to think of a Rogue is to think of a weaker version of a warrior, not capable of withstanding the amazing punishment he can take, but still defeating them in conventional methods, a blade to the throat or an arrow in the eye. However rogue's also have methods that are more conventional in some cases, sneaking past a guard instead of hacking him down, poisoning a warrior's lunch, or shooting down foes from afar with supreme accuracy with a bow. There are four subclasses of rogue's existing in the world, Archers, Thieves, Martial Artists, and Bards. +3 Agi, +1 Luck, -2 Str, Con, Will. Archer Archers are Rogues who, obviously, prefer to engage their enemies in ranged combat. A skilled archer will shoot down their enemies before they reach them. Ranger - Rangers are warriors who fight with speed and precision, using both ranged and melee abilities equally in combat to down their foes. They are generally found in the service of a lord, protecting his holds from enemy attack. Ixxit - Scout - Bard Bards aren't your typical rogue, shedding their cloak and dagger for a more public approach, usually with song and dance. They flaunt their amazing instrument skills in a dazzling display of confusion to their enemies and a morale boost to their allies. They make a living off this, both from the money given to them by the impressed, and the purses discreetly stolen from the not so impressed. Bards are split into the Bael'Quesh, Con Artists, and Songswords. Bael'Quesh (Bale-Qu-Esh) - Songsword - Cavillier (Cav-I-liar) - Thief The Thief is one who sneaks around their foes, or stabbing them in the back as the case may warrant, rather than engage them in open combat. A Thief is a very skilled one with stealth and begins with a of Stealth, which is required to help keep them hidden. Assassin - Shadow - Jumper - Martial Artist Martial Artists are the closest thing a Rogue is to a Warrior, fighting enemies up close but in a.... Strange way. They use agility and claws to defeat their foes. Monk - Anchter (An-Ch-Ter) - Stonefist - Warrior Warriors are the frontline fighters, taking the brunt of the damage and returning it with equal relish. They are capable of withstanding massive blows to dish out bigger ones. They are not ones for subtlety, preferring to charge into the thick of combat with blades out, hacking down their enemies in a glorious battle. The Warrior classes are Paladin, Berserker, Duelist, and Battlechanter. +3 Str and Con, -2 Will and Int. Battlechanter Battlechanters are a weird brand of warrior, using magic in their attacks, subtly enhancing their attacks with temporary enchantments. As they grow more powerful, so too does their ability to control magical forces. Battlemage - Battlemages are Battlechanters who have evened themselves out with their magical abilities and their skill with martial weapons, able to blast down foes from afar, though not as powerful as a full blooded elementalist, or slashing them down up close, though not as skilled as their other warrior brethren. May learn spells from the Red gamut. Enchantrix - Enchantrixes are Battlechanters who have taken their ability to enchant their weapons further, making the enchantments last longer, be more potent, or add multiples of them to a weapon. Ossyt (Oss-It) -The Ossyt are warrior-mages who prefer shorter versions of spells, often with short verbal activations as the only trigger, and are quite dangerous as they are the quickest to hurl magic and death at you. Berserker Berserkers are warriors who let themselves fall into a fury of rage when they battle, becoming capable of great feats of strength, endurance, and speed that would make lesser warriors quake with fear. Gains the Berserk ability. Azorous (Azor-us)- The Azorous are Berserkers who fight in the name of a god or goddess, the name literally meaning "holy warrior" in the tongue of the celestials. They take a blessing from their chosen god when they go into a berserk, becoming even more fearsome in battle. Reaver - Reavers are essentially the opposites of Azorous, fighting in the name of a major demon, or in some cases dark gods. They accept a blessing as well, becoming extraordinarily powerful in combat, but the blessing always comes with a bane, depending on the demons power. Furyborne - The Furyborne are Berserkers who grow so familiar with their rage that they become one with it, able to enter even deeper stages of berserking and if powerful enough direct it as a tangible force at their foes. Paladin Paladins are warriors who fight in the name of a god or goddess, almost always a "good" one. They carry with them the power to withhold their deities virtues and fight back anyone who would dare oppose them. Templar - Templars are defenders of their chosen deity, using their powers to protect temples and the worship of that deity. Crusader - Crusaders are the driving force of a deities mortal army, focusing on bringing their views to their enemies doorstep, and then crushing them. Dreadknight - Dreadknights are darker paladins, ones who have chosen to worship a darker god in exchange for promises of power and the lust for destruction. Duelist Duelists are warriors who focus more on precision battling, preferring to hit an enemies vital points in order to kill him, rather then hack him down to the ground with brute force. Rothor (Ro-Thor) - The Rothor is generally looked upon as a warrior with a darker side, one who has become adept at combat, not for the fight but for the kill. They are seen as assassins and known ones are frowned upon in society. Ranger - Rangers are warriors who fight with speed and precision, using both ranged and melee abilities equally in combat to down their foes. They are generally found in the service of a lord, protecting his holds from enemy attack. Warblade - These Duelists are ones who have grown to love the art of combat, and have taken it upon themselves to indulge their lust for it as much as possible. Mentalist Mentalists are a strange breed of fighter, fighting with none of the traditional methods of combat. Instead a Mentalist wields a very advanced willpower, one strong enough to affect the physical world. It does this through Telekinesis, the moving and manipulating things with their mind, working like some of the spells in the blue school of magic. Mentalists have no classes split off from them, being purely what they are. +4 Willpower, -3 Dex, End, or Str. Category:User Created Content Category:UCC Classes